FORGIVE ME
by peachdoy
Summary: [NEW STORY/SEVENTEEN] Kim Mingyu yang merasa bersalah atas perbuatannya setelah kehilangan sosok yang begitu penting dalam hidupnya. Dapatkah Ia memperbaiki semuanya? Kim Mingyu/Choi Seungcheol/Hong Jisoo/Jeon Wonwoo/SEVENTEEN/YAOI/DLDR


FORGIVE ME

Author : Hoonah Oh

Cast : Kim Mingyu

Hong Jisoo

The other cast find them by yourself ^^

Genre : Romance, school life, BxB

Length: ?

Rated : T

Disclaimer: SEVENTEEN belong to Pledis Entertainment and their parents. I only borrow the member's name. The plot is totally mine. Don't plagiarist. Terinspirasi dari beberapa fanfiction yang pernah saya baca.

::

If you do not like my story, just do a simple thing, click the exit bottom. Simple^^

::

Warning:

Typo, Alur lambat, GAJE, OOC

::

Minshua Present

::

Author POV

Suasana Donguk High School lengang di karenakan sebagian siswanya yang tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan belajar mereka. Koridor-koridor kelas nampak sepi tanpa ada satupun siswa yang berkeliaran. Selanjutnya kita tinggalkan koridor kelas yang nampak sepi tersebut untuk menuju ke atap bangunan gedung sekolah. Pemandangan gedung-gedung pencakar langit dapat terlihat dari atap gedung tersebut. Suasana atap gedung yang sepi membuat tempat tersebut nampak tenang dan nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat berisitirahat. Sama hal yang dengan yang dilakukan seseorang yang duduk dengan nyaman di salah satu sudut atap. Seseorang yang diketahui berjenis namja itu sedang duduk menyender pada tembok dibelakanya. Onyx kelam namja tersebut terpejam akan tetapi mulutnya menghembuskan asap putih, dan di jari tangan kirinya terselip sebatang rokok yang tinggal setengah. Telinganya dapat mendengar suara pintu yang ada di pojok seberang dengan posisinya terbuka, kemudian disusul suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini?" Mata yang sebelumnya terpejam itu kemudian terbuka dengan perlahan, di depannya berdiri seorang namja yang menyerukan pertanyannya tadi. Namja yang diberi pertanyaan hanya mendengus mengabaikan.

"Memang apa pedulimu?"

"Aku ini, sahabatmu Kim Mingyu. Berhentilah bersikap bodoh. Seungcheol hyung dan Jisoo hyung pasti akan sedih jika melihat kelakuanmu yang seperti ini." Laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Kim Mingyu itu nampak acuh tak acuh mendengar perkataan laki-laki yang ada di depannya.

"Cih, mereka saja tidak tidak pernah peduli denganku. Lantas buat apa mereka bersedih untukku. WAE?!" Mingyu menjawab dengan tajam dengan sedikit membentak diakhirnya.

"Keh. Kau bersikap seakan-akan hanya kau saja yang menderita selama ini." Wonwoo menjawab perkataan Mingyu dengan tak kalah tajammnya.

"Tutup mulutmu. Kau tak tau apa yang terjadi padaku selama ini." Setelah menginjak sisa puntung rokoknya di lantai, Mingyu pun pergi dari atap sekolah meninggal Wonwoo yang memijit pangkal hidungnya karena merasa pening di kepalanya setelah perdebatan kecilnya dengan Mingyu.

Tangan kanannya bergerak masuk kedalam kantung celananya untuk mengambil handphonenya. Jarinya sibuk menari di atas layar handphone untuk mencari kontak seseorang yang akan dia hubungi, setelah menekan option panggil di letakkannya handphone tersebut di telinganya. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat panggilan tersebut akhirnya di terima oleh seseorang.

"Oh, hyung"

"..."

"Bagaimana kabarmu hyung?"

"..."

"Hm. Aku baik-baik saja. Hm. Mingyu? Dia masih sama dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Hm, bahkan sekarang lebih parah lagi."

"..."

"Kapan kau akan kembali Hyung?"

"..."

"Baiklah. Jika kau telah siap. Kabari saja hyung. Hm, ya. Hm. Aku akhiri dulu hyung. Hm. Bye hyung."

Setelah mematikan saluran teleponnya, Wonwoo pun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat langit yang kebetulan hari itu terlihat mendung.

' _Bahkan kalian pun sulit mendamaikan hati kalian masing-masing'_

.

.

"KIM MINGYU! YAK BANGUN."

"Aish. Berisik hyung. Aku masih mengantuk." Mingyu sedikit tertegun setelah mengatakan kalimat tadi, walaupun kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul tapi iya menyadari apa yang telah dia katakan. Dengan segera dia membuka matanya dan mencari seseorang yang dia panggil dengan sebutan Hyung tadi."

"Seungcheol Hyung, kau benar-benar Seungcheol hyung?" Tanya Mingyu tak percaya.

"Yaish, tentu saja aku Seungcheol. Choi Seungcheol kakakmu."

"Tapi, tapi hyung? Bukannya kau-"

"Sudahlah jangan banyak tapi. Cepat mandi sana. Jisoo sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita"

"Jisoo hyung?" Mingyu masih tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Ish. Cepatlah Kim Mingyu. Kau ini banyak tanya."

Bukannya merasa kesal dengan perintah Seungcheol yang seenaknya, Mingyu malah tersenyum dengan lebar. Dia tidak percaya bahwa kakaknya pagi ini membangunkannya. Apakah mungkin kejadian yang telah dialaminya sebelumnya hanyalah mimpi belaka dan dia sudah terbangun dari mimpinya. Saat akan bangun beranjak dari kasurnya dengan tiba-tiba pandangan Mingyu mulai buram dan samar-samar pandangan mata Mingyu mulai melihat jalan raya yang ramai. Entah dari mana tiba-tiba Mingyu telah berada di sebuah halte bis. Dan sekarang dia bisa melihat Jisoo yang tengah berlari dari arah seberang ingin ke arahnya tanpa melihat lampu lalu lintas yang sedang menunjukkan warna merah bagi pejalan kaki. Dibelangkanya Jisoo, Mingyu juga bisa melihat Seungcheol yang sedang berlari mengejar Jisoo sambil meneriakkan nama laki-laki manis tersebut.

Dengan gelisah Mingyu terus memerhatikan Jisoo yang mulai menyebrang jalan sambil berlari. Tanpa di ketahui terdapat mobil yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju ke arah Jisoo. Dengan panik Mingyu berusaha untuk memanggil nama Jisoo.

"Hyung, awas!"

"JISOO HYUNG!" Tapi percuma Jisoo terus saja berlari menyebrang jalan.

"JISOO-YAA~~" Setelahnya kejadian yang seumur hidup yang tidak pernah bayangkan oleh Mingyu, terjadi dihadapannya. Dimana sesosok laki-laki tergeletak bersimbah darah di tengah jalan dan laki-laki satunya lagi tergeletak tak sadarkan diri beberapa meter dari tengah jalan tersebut.

"SEUNGCHEOL HYUNG!" Mingyu terduduk dengan napas yang tidak beraturan. Matanya bergerak liar ke kanan dan ke kiri. Setelah sedikit tenang, dia menyapukan pandangannya, kemudian dia menyadari bahwa dia sedang berada di kamarnya.

"SIAL! Mimpi buruk itu lagi."

Menghela napas lelah, Mingyu pun kemudian melihat ke arah jam yang berada di nakasnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, dan dia harus segera mandi untuk pergi ke sekolah. Dengan sedikit peregangan sebelum bangun, Mingyu pun dengan malas membawa tubuh tingginya menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Mingyu meletakkan tas ranselnya dengan sembarang dimeja. Setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya, tanpa menunggu hitungan menit Mingyu langsung meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja yang bertumpu di lipatan tangannya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

Wonwoo yang duduk selang satu bangku dengan Mingyu hanya dapat menghela napas lelah. Dia tahu sahabatnya itu pasti lelah dan malas untuk pergi ke sekolah. Dengan segera tangannya mengambil handphone yang ada di dalam tasnya. Kemudian dia mengarahkan handphonenya tersebut ke arah mingyu. Yups, Wonwoo mengambil foto Mingyu yang sedang pulas tertidur di bangkunya.

Setelah mendapatkan foto yang diingkannya, Wonwoo pun mengirimkan gambar tersebut ke pada seseorang.

'Bahkan dia selalu tidur saat di sekolah Hyung. Bukankah dia sudah berubah banyak?'

Wonwoo menunggu beberapa saat hingga pesan yang dikirimkannya tadi mendapat balasan dari seseorang.

' **Kenapa dia bisa menjadi seperti itu, Wonwoo-ya?'**

'Jika kau khawatir, kenapa kau tidak kembali saja Hyung. Aku merindukanmu, dan aku yakin si brengsek itu juga merindukanmu.'

Setelah menekan option send, Wonwoo pun mematikan handphonenya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tasnya. Sengaja tidak ingin membalas lagi pesannya yang mungkin sudah kembali mendapatkan balasan.

'Kuharap kau cepat kembali hyung.' Batin Wonwoo sambil menatap Mingyu dengan prihatin.

.

.

"Eoh, Mingyu ya" Jisoo melambaikan tangannya kepada Mingyu yang memandang tidak percaya ke arahnya

"Jisoo hyung" Kata Mingyu tak percaya yang dibalas oleh Jisoo dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kemarilah. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu." Dengan segera Mingyu berlari ke tempat Jisoo sedang duduk dengan manis di tempat tersebut.

"Hyung" Mata Jisoo membulat kaget, ketika dengan tiba-tiba Mingyu memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Dapat didengarnya suara Mingyu yang parau memanggil-manggil namanya dengan lirih.

"Jisoo hyung. Aku merindukannmu" Setelah berkata tersebut Mingyu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jisoo yang dibalas Jisoo dengan tak kalah erat.

"Maafkan aku hyung. Aku- aku bersalah pada hyung. Maafkan aku."

"Tak apa Gyu-ya. Kau tidak ada salah apapun padaku." Balas Jisoo dengan tenang.

"Tidak hyung! Aku banyak salah padamu." Mingyu tetap kukuh dengan pernyataannya. Dia melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Jisoo tapi tetep masih dengan menggenggap dengan erat kedua tangan Jisoo.

"Baiklah, hyung memaafkanmu. Oke." Kata Jisoo mengalah. Mendengar Jisoo yang berkata tersebut membuat Mingyu tersenyum dengan manisnya yang kemudian seyuman tersebut berefek pada Jisoo yang ikut tersenyum dengan manis.

"Syukurlah kau mau memafkanku hyung. Aku tak tau lagi harus bagaimana jika kau tidak mau memaafkanku."

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Got it?"

"Baiklah hyung." Jawab Mingyu dengan senyumannya kemudian membawa tubuh Jisoo kembali kedalam pelukannya.

.

.

TBC? END? DELETE?

Hehehe, annyong carat-deul. Newbi family of Seventeen fanfiction heree

Hoonah Oh imnidang~

Huna bawa fanfic buat para Minshua shipper yg haus akan fanfic tentang Minshua. Yang Huna akui memang jarang ada. hiks syedih.

Btw, buat fandom sebelah jangan protes ya kalo aku post fanfict shipper lain. hehehe

So Huna mau lihat respon dulu dari carat-deul terutapa Minshua Shipper. apakah banyak yg tertarik dengan ff ini. kalo ada akan Huna post full vers, kalo ga ada, so, akan Huna hapus ff-nya. hehehe

Ps: kritik dan saran sangat terbuka bagi kalian semua yg ingin ikut andil dalam kelanjutan fanfic ini. kekeke

.

Sekian cuap-cuap dari huna, sekian dan terima kasih~

.

Last, Mind to Review? Buing~ Buing~


End file.
